


The Fade

by Taijitu



Series: Dragon Age AU Where Cole Fucks [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijitu/pseuds/Taijitu
Summary: The Herald and Cole finally get to try out some of those fantasies they talked about.
Relationships: Cole/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age AU Where Cole Fucks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the others, but still good I hope.
> 
> If you don’t think Cole lives to simp for his partner you’re not just wrong you’re dumb and not like the funny cute dumb but the sad dumb like how did nature let you g—

“So, little demon,” the Herald pressed her finger to the tip of her dagger and turned it rapidly in faux-contemplation. “You thought you could possess me so easily?”

Cole, on his knees, wearing only his breeches, with his hands loosely bound behind his back, smiled gently. And shook his head.

“A liar, are you?” She whipped the dagger out, blade at his neck and forced him to look up at her. “What would you take me for? Some foolish little Circle initiate?”

His smile widened a little when he looked up at her, still so soft.

The Herald paused. “Cole, the roleplay requires you to pretend not to know or love me.”

“You’re shining inside. ‘No pain, no fear, power mine, just for this short time.’”

She lowered the blade an inch, gripped once more by how happy he sounded to see her happy. But she wasn’t smiling.

“Love, do you think you can do it?”

“I want to, but... you look beautiful like this.”

She blushed. “It’s— I’m only wearing my pajamas, love.”

“No, like _this,_ “ He bobbed his head forward to indicate. “Down here. I think I like looking up at you.”

She turned away and set the dagger aside, covering her mouth. “Maker, he’s gonna kill me...”

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head.

She took a deep breath and faced him again. “In the good way. Like, you’re gonna make my heart explode because it’s so full of love for you.”

“Can that happen!? Wait, no. That can’t happen. ... Can it?”

“No.”

“Oh good.”

“Would you like to try again? Or do you not want to try pretending right now.”

“I do want to try... but it’s hard. I like loving you. I don’t want to pretend I don’t.”

“... Oh.”

“But I want to do it for you.”

“It’s supposed to be for both of us though. If it’s not then...”

He thought a moment. “I... I think I have an idea. Let me try again. But this time, you have to believe me.”

“... No accusations of lying?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Remember the word.”

“Nugs.”

“Good man.”

Once again, the Herald played with her dagger, pacing around until she stood behind him. Cole bowed his head and shook his hair out of his eyes. For all the good it did.

A beat, and the Herald grabbed him by his lovely hair and forced his head back.

“A demon in my quarters. Trying to catch me at my most vulnerable? The Herald of Andraste is not so easily defeated, little demon.”

Cole winced at the pull on his hair, subtle but not unpleasant. His eyes were only barely open. “No... she is not. I saw it myself.”

“Don’t be vague with me, little demon. Saw what?” She pushed the dagger against his Adam’s apple.

“Saw how not easily defeated you are.” His gaze weighed heavy on her. “Envy tried to tear you, twist you, treat you as a thing. But you triumphed.”

Oh, he was using their real history to color the roleplay? Interesting.

She released his hair and stepped back, dagger still held it to his neck. “How could you possibly know of that, little demon? Are you one of its allies? Come to bring me back to that wretch?”

He shook his head, gently, with a chuckle. “I saw your strength, but I don’t want it. You were afraid but you pushed, pulled your way out. Not many can do that. But you can.”

He bared his neck to her, even pressed his neck into the dagger. “I wish to be yours, Herald.”

... Oh.

_Oh._

“What trickery—“ Wait, no, he’d asked her not to accuse him of being deceptive. “Krhm. What do you mean, ‘you wish to be mine’. This is not a request demons make. You wish to _possess_ me?”

She stepped in closer and held the side of the blade roughly under his jaw, snarled down at him. But Cole, oh sweet Cole, he only chuckled.

“It’s reversed. I want to _be_ the possessed. Not do.”

And the Herald’s guard was down just like that. The dagger’s press eased, and she puzzled over how to handle this development.

Cole locked his gaze with hers. With the blade easing up, he took advantage and leaned down. His lips touched the metal, pursed and pressed a kiss to it, without looking away from her.

_Oh oh oh alright now I know someone taught you that._

“I am Desire, my Herald, and I would desire for only you to have me. You, who could stand against a spirit and win. I would want nothing more than to be held, and hugged, and had.”

Oh how tempting was this? Too tempting. The wicked things she already wanted from him... and he looked to be still in control of his Self. The Thing That Keeps Him Here, he had called it. She presumed, the sense of self that allowed him to be grounded and human, so he could explore other motivations without forgetting his Compassion. He could be Desire without _becoming_ Desire. He could _pretend._

Cole nodded.

The Herald blinked, then pulled herself back into the roleplay.

“You want to be owned, demon?” She cocked a brow, drew the handle of her blade up so it pointed down at him. “Is that what you say? You would be used by one who could not be beaten by your tricks?”

Cole glanced aside and thought a moment. “Used.... owned... _‘a tool for my pleasures, nothing more or less, a puppet, a prize, a puckered mouth against my pussy, hungry... and hungered, so... s-so hungry... for muh...’_ I...”

His eyes grew sex-fogged. In his breeches, unlaced but still holding him, Cole was getting hard quick. He scooted closer, or tried to.

“I’m... I... please...?”

The Herald smirked. “Very well then, my little demon.”

She yanked the dagger away and held it aside, used her free hand to hike up her night gown. And with that, she slung a leg over his shoulder.

“Here’s something _tasty_ for you.”

“Ahn—!”

That did him in. Cole practically crumbled beneath the gesture and shoved his face under her blouse, drooling, and latched his lips against hers.

She gasped, still smirking, and stared down at him, wove her fingers into his hair.

Hungry was an apt word for him. Cole covered her with his mouth and sucked, giving her an overarching warm pleasure before cocking his head with a groan and slipping his tongue between her folds. The Herald nearly buckled.

“Aaahn...” He made no attempt to stay silent. “Oh, it’s wanting, and... a-and _loud._ “

Lips around her clit, he gently but eagerly suckled and lapped her into a shuddering mess. It wasn’t long before even standing was a struggle. Cole, on cue, pretended to pull himself free of his bindings, cradled her against his face and scooted her back until she fell onto the bed.

She gasped airily. “Ooh! Oh, thank you, don’t stop Cole please,” and clutched his head against her.

“Never.” He slipped both arms under and around her thighs and was back to rocking against her. He dipped down further, lips at her entrance, and slurped at her juices, a vulgar noise that, in that moment, made her quiver and whimper for him.

“Yes,” He panted, darting his whole tongue out flat to spread over everything, wiggling. “Nngh... it’s... it’s, like... nh, I don’t know but I _want_ it...!”

He snaked his tongue inside her and the Herald canted, shrieked into her hand.

“Tasty, so tasty, mmh...” Cole’s gaze lost focus as he pushed his face against her again. He could do little more than groan as he suckled her clit and lapped her up.

She had to let his hair go out of fear of hurting him, and instead clawed at the sheets proper. Her heels dug into his back and she tried not to thump him or bruise him but she could barely even think let alone restrain herself.

Though, there was one quiet and distant thought that persisted:

_Someone absolutely taught you how to do this._

He parted just long enough to catch his breath and nuzzle against her inner thigh. The Herald looked down at him. As expected he was a perfect mess, but seeing it on Cole, that debauched glisten coating his chin and rosy lips, smiling, with his more-mussed-than-usual hair, it was something she would have to hang onto.

“My Herald....” he purred, unfocused, and stroked her thighs. “My Herald... I... I want to feel you, I... I think, I _need_ it... everything inside of me _sings_ for you... please, oh, please may I be your little demon?”

“Good boy,” she breathed, then remembered the roleplay and slipped a sardonic edge in her grin. “You already are mine. Look at you, all but throwing yourself between my legs.”

She grabbed his hair and pulled, forced him to crane his neck back. He cried out in pain, but the way his hips writhed told her another story.

“But what’s this? You’re straining for me, little demon. Do you want to fuck me too?”

Cole practically sobbed, thighs clenching and hips twitching, “ _Yes!!_ Yes! Yes, _oh please,_ Herald...”

“Then do it! Come to me my little demon and fuck me like you mean to conquer me! Just like that sorry spirit Envy tried to!”

Cole scrambled up, panting audibly, mouth agape. His hips slotted between her thighs easily, lined his cock up with her entrance — “-yes yes please yes thank you thank you yes _yes thank you-_ “ — and immediately slammed into a bed-rocking pace that had the Herald fighting to control her voice.

Head thrown back, jaw tight, hair in his face, hips snapping against her, all from a little power play. Maybe the taste of her cunt did more for him than she’s expected? Good then.

She gripped the sheets and leveraged herself, matched his pace and let her inhibitions go completely. Feeling him with her, in any respect, was like alcohol to her mind. And tonight she was bent on getting plastered.

Cole dug his fingertips into her thighs, seemingly without thought, then let go and planted his open palms against the mattress, at either side of her torso. His gaze was blank, mind completely lost in the pleasure, rocking into her as deep as he could go, chasing that precipice like he could make the sun rise sooner. There were words, thoughts in his mind, somewhere, floating and out of reach. Nothing beyond his hips worked; certainly not his mouth for words. Words were hard enough already. He couldn’t voice the desperation he felt, the need to be hers, the need to _claim_ and _be claimed_ as though something threatened to take them from each other. But he couldn’t think these thoughts. when _it_ was alive and awake and aching, it was just feeling.

And oh, what a feeling it was.

His hand scrambled to grab hers, still braced his hand by her head. Pinned her hand up, but held it, clutched her, a claim with tangled fingers, together. And she held his hand back, squeezed, and _squeezed,_ and snapped up against him, threw her leg around his hip, took him deep and fiery hot, and he leaned in closer, tried to _get_ closer, as close as he could get while still fucking her senseless. Morse code with the headboard. What’s Morse code?

She wailed on his name, shuddered and curled in on him, and he curled in on her too. Her crest always brought him to the precipice too, the first rays of sunrise, the swell and build around simple slapping skin that transcended the flesh in one way and fit it in another.

“Cuh— Cole!! _Nngh!!_ “

“Ah—! H-hah, I- oh— a- _AHNN—NNH!!_ “

But those words stayed hidden.

Cole, somehow, didn’t collapse on her, but hovered on his hand and knees, spread, panting. Sweat dripped off him onto her chest.

She let her cheek touch the mattress, arms by her head, a goofy grin playing at her. Breathless, splayed out under him, but oh did she feel so good.

He didn’t want to lower himself onto her, not yet. But she put her arms around him, guided him against her breast, and he didn’t resist. They were so soft.

She bent her knees up, hugged him with her whole body. He did the same. Something about this time had been different and while neither could articulate exactly what, both could feel it had pulled them closer, in body and heart. Their body heat was sweltering and they embraced anyway, drifted asleep in their own sweat, smiling, serene.

  
  


“Josie? I don’t see you in the garden much. What brings you out of the office?”

“Nothing! I.... simply needed the fresh air is all. Yes.”


End file.
